


First Prayer

by AccroV



Series: Their first times [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Crowley talks to god, First morning, Fluff, Love, M/M, Prayer, Secret prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccroV/pseuds/AccroV
Summary: After Aziraphale get up to make some tea, Crowley talks to Her.Not really a prayer just ... a one-way conversation."Hey You. It’s me, you know, R… Crowley. I use Anthony now ..."





	First Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to subscribe, don't forget to subscribe the serie not the work :D

Since he was a demon, Crowley had only a few good moments. Everytime, he was with Aziraphale. This morning was not only a good moment but a happy one. Being able just to be by his side, like this, was more than he could have asked. Aziraphale was just running his fingers in Crowley’s hairs. The demon asked himself if he had done this all night. He wasn’t a good sleeper after all. It’s been only a year since the not apocalypse, but this morning was definitely the biggest moment of his life. Well, he thought. He will find out soon enough about the real big day of his life. 

“Good morning my darling, did you sleep well?” asked Aziraphale with the softest voice Crowley ever heard in his life. 

“Good morning to you, my angel.” If he wasn’t so sleepy, Crowley could have giggle just because he said “my” before angel. Luckily for him, he was still in the process of waking up. “I made the most wonderful dream you know.”

Aziraphale smiled. He was already dressed with his perfect bow tie. He had just lost the jacket and the coat. The deep blue of his eyes was sparkling. The angel had spent the night just looking at his new love. He can say new although he was in love for a long time. During the night, he had remembered a lot about the moment they had shared over the years. His favorite year, however, was the last one. He had realized how little he knew about his friend and he devoted the last year, and now all the year to come, to learn about him. He also wondered if every demon could be like him. He was pretty sure he was an exception, his exception. God had Her reason so maybe this was Her. 

He leaned over the demon to kiss him on the cheek. They kissed just once since yesterday on the lips. He wanted the next one to be special. After the second one, he thought, no matter when they will kiss, how often. The second had to be something. However, he was not really obligated by his rule so if the demon decided to kiss him, it would count for something special. 

“I’m going to make some tea, take your time my love. I’ll be waiting for you.” 

He had to fight every fiber of his being to get up. He wanted to spend the rest of his life in this moment with the demon. He knew they could at least spend the day like this, but he had plans. Crowley followed him and blushed when the angel waved at him just before closing the door. Few minutes later, he woke up and set on the bed. Thank G … Her for this. He wanted to talk to Her. She didn’t listen. She never listened since, well, you know. Sometimes he did it anyway. This was one of this time. 

“Hey You. It’s me, you know, R… Crowley. I use Anthony now. I like this new identity. I know we are not exactly in talking terms, but I must say this: thank you. I don’t know if this is part of the ineffable plan of yours. Please, let it be part of your plan. I really love him you know and frankly, if I can love after the fall, it’s kind of Your fault. I don’t blame You. I just want to thank you for this. I missed You a lot before. Sometimes, I still do but, with him, I found everything I needed. I just want to make sure, You won’t punish him for this. Please don’t. He loves You and everything You made. Apparently even me. Weird huh? He really is an angel of Yours so … You can always be angry with me if You have to be angry. I can take this for both of us … Well, this is it. I hope You will receive my message. Do you have a voice mail for prayers from former angels? Ok ok, no joke. Bye then.” 

He took a few seconds before getting up. He thought about Her. He didn’t pray anymore. He had dreams instead. And, the most wonderful dream of all became reality. He miracle his clothes. He put his sunglasses of his forehead. Maybe he will grow his hairs again. He opened the door and joined the angel who was sipping his tea. 

The demon will never know but actually Aziraphale heard everything. He had come back to see if Crowley needed anything beside the tea. He was surprised when he heard him talking. Who was he talking to? Then, he understood. He didn’t interrupt. He knew his relationship with her wasn’t something Crowley wanted to share. He respected it. He almost went ago but when the demon said he loved him, he was … concerned. Ok he wasn’t concerned, he was curious. So, he listened. He was happy and at the same time sad to hear him speak like that. When the demon stopped talking, the angel walked away and waited for him while drinking his tea. 

When Crowley appeared, he made the most beautiful and angelic smile he could. And he never spoke of it ever. He just loved him more for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. Finally, my one shot became a serie ... I have an excuse : my other work isn't so soft. 
> 
> I have mix feelings about this chapter. This is so lovely but so saaaaddd. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and the comments you left me for the first chapter. This is my first work in english so excuse my errors <3


End file.
